


changes

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Happy Birthday Byakuya Togami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	changes

Togami has always had elaborate birthdays.

Be it a chocolate fountain, pony, giant golden statues of him as a child - he's always had the best birthdays money can buy.

Of course, all that changed when they were locked into Hope's Peak Academy.

He was fully expecting his birthday to pass without fanfare - honestly, he'd be more surprised if anyone  _did_ do something. He didn't make the date of his birth public knowledge, after all.

Imagine his surprise, then, when he walks into the cafeteria to an explosion of confetti.

"Happy birthday!" his classmates shout in unison. Toko emerges from somewhere and wraps him in a hug - he lets it slide - and Sayaka begins to sing the birthday song. There's a small cake in the center - nothing like the grandiose displays of excess from his previous birthdays - that's obviously handmade. 

"You didn't have to do this," he cooly states, and Makoto offers him a weak smile.

"Do you... not like it?"

His classmates' expressions fall, and he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine. I like it. Now can I  _please_ eat breakfast?"


End file.
